Enchanted
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: The first time Quinn talks to Rachel Berry, she falls in love with her. But when will she admit that to herself? Each chapter begins with a line from Taylor Swift's "Enchanted"
1. Chapter 1

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

Rachel Berry. That name had been stuck in Quinn's head the whole damn day, no matter how hard she tried to get it out. She loved Finn, she was with Finn. So why couldn't she get this girls face out of her mind? _What are you Quinn, gay? Pull yourself together! _She told herself, trying to get Finn's head in her mind instead of Rachel's. _Stupid swot. _Quinn picked up her phone, even though Rachel's face remained in the back of her head.

DO U WANT TO COME OVER?

She hit "send". A night of almost love with Finn would take her mind off Rachel, surely? She shook her head, attempting to rid it of all things Rachel. She'd never really spoken to her, never really thought her cool enough. She'd always noticed the way she walked, so confidently, always with a spring in her step. And her geeky yet adorable clothes, which she always styled perfectly with her hair. God, she was _perfect. _Quinn whacked her head, imagining Rachel's face popping out and running away forever. But yet it didn't. It stayed there, threatening to make an appearance every time she even tried to think of something else. Her phone vibrated and light up, and Quinn reluctantly picked it up. _You love Finn, _she told herself. But yet her heart wouldn't believe it.

SURE, B OVER IN HALF AN HOUR.

Half an hour of Rachel's face haunting her every thought. Half an hour of thinking of nothing but Rachel. Quinn rolled over to her side, dropping the phone on the covers. Rachel was the school swot, always on time, always getting her homework in on time and always without a boyfriend. And yet she was all Quinn could think about. Someone who was the complete opposite of her. She'd noticed the way that Rachel wrote her signature, the way she always put a gold star next to it. Thinking of it, Quinn had noticed a lot about Rachel. She had been watching her without even knowing it. _I can't be gay, _Quinn thought, _If I'm gay, my parents will hate me. Everyone will judge me. I can't deal with that. _But yet no matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't true, Rachel Berry always floated into her mind.

"Quinn honey?" Judy banged on the door, but yet Quinn didn't reply. She buried her face in her pillow, pleading for Finn to come and make it all go away. She couldn't think of Rachel whilst with Finn, could she? Judy walked into Quinn's room, without an invitation. Quinn pulled her face out of her pillow, sitting up to face Judy.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, in a rather snarky tone.

"You've been up here for hours, what's wrong?" Judy asked, concerned for her daughter. She hadn't seen her come downstairs since dinner.

"Nothing, mum. Finn's coming over in a while." She explained, almost emotionless. Even talking with her mother, Rachel's face still haunted her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get this girl out of her mind? Judy noticed something was wrong, and sat on Quinn's bed. Whilst Quinn hated when Judy intruded in her business, she couldn't disagree with the fact she needed someone to talk to get her mind off Rachel. She kept replaying the moment when Rachel's eyes locked on hers, and she swore she could feel something in the air.

"Are you sure you're OK? You don't seem it." Quinn hated the fact that her mother was so good at figuring her out, because it meant she couldn't be upset without her asking what's wrong. When she heard the doorbell, she leaped out of her bed quicker than an Olympic sprinter. She rushed down the stairs, never so happy to see Finn in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, because she was so happy to see him. Or was it because she needed something to get her eyes of the brown eyed beauty? Quinn knew it was the latter, but tried to convince herself otherwise.

"Someone's happy to see me." Finn smiled, still standing in the cold.

"Come in, you idiot." She said playfully, shutting the door behind him. She grabbed his shoulders and whispered in his ears.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked, knowing the answer would be yes. Finn nodded and took her hand in his, walking up the stairs. Quinn opened up the door, almost dragging Finn into her room. Her mind was still stuck on Rachel, and nothing seemed to be working. She dragged her clothes off, pulling Finn's off too. Her bra and knickers were still intact, along with Finn's boxers. She pushed him onto the bed, starting to kiss his forehead, then leading down to his lips, kissing him harder, and harder. But yet the image of Rachel still stuck in her head, no matter how hard she kissed Finn. She grabbed her bra and pulled it off, shocking Finn. Her breasts were now firmly on his body, rubbing against it.

It went against everything in Quinn's religion, but she didn't care. She kissed Finn once more, and yet Rachel's happy, smiling Rachel stayed in her mind. She wanted to scream and cry. Why couldn't she get this stupid swot out of her head? She smiled, even though inside she ached for Rachel.

"Touch my breasts." She asked Finn, almost pleading. Finn sat up, confusion in his eyes. And all Quinn could think when she was looking at him was _Rachel has much nicer eyes. _She wondered what it would feel like to kiss Rachel, to hold her. _Stupid, stupid Rachel Berry. _She turned her mind back to Finn, who was still sat up.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Quinn sighed and tilted her head.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to. Do it." She told Finn, her breasts till on full display. Finn couldn't stop looking at them, it was one moment he had been waiting what felt like forever. Yet something about Quinn felt distant, like she wanted to be with him, but her heart wasn't in it. Finn shook his fears away and laid back down, Quinn sliding on top of him. He grabbed her breasts, feeling every single part of them. Quinn almost laughed at Finn. She couldn't help but imagine what Rachel would be like, exploring her breasts. She would have to push this one level further to get her out of her mind, it seemed.

"Experiment, Finn. You know you want to." Quinn teased, holding her head back and swishing her hair. If Finn thought he couldn't be more attracted to her, he thought wrong. He started to push her breasts against his chest, moving his tongue over them. They even tasted good. Quinn grabbed his shoulders, her breasts now in his face. But yet all she could think of was smiley Berry, how she had looked when Quinn had insulted her. The way she looked when the slushie landed in her face. Quinn thought what it would be like to brush the slushie out of her hair, to touch those beautiful, soft strands of hair.

Quinn sat up and crossed her legs over Finn, stepping off the bed. Finn looked at her as she stood up, her blond hair eloquently falling over her shoulder. Why had she stopped? Finn felt his fears were right, that she was becoming distant. Quinn looked over to him, and breathed a hefty sigh.

"Right, this isn't working. Can you go, please, Finn?" Quinn asked, frustration building up inside her. Why couldn't she get Rachel Berry out of her head?

"Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked, standing up to put his hand over Quinn's shoulder. She shook him off, her arms covering her breasts.

"It's not you, it's just I've realized something." Quinn said, her eyes not meeting Finn's.

"Well, what is it then? Are you breaking up with me?" Finn asked, worried. Quinn shook her head and bit her lip. She didn't know. Did she want to break up with Finn? Oh god, did she want to be with Rachel?

"Just go, Finn."

"What did I do?"

"I said go. Please." Quinn pleaded, fed up of battling with her own subconscious. Finn nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and opened the bedroom door.

"I'll see myself out." He said, and Quinn nodded. She pointed to his clothes, and watched as he dragged them on. She turned her eyes off him, and pulled a top over her head and grabbed some trousers to put on. She couldn't help wishing Rachel was in her room instead of Finn, wishing that they were close together rather than her and Finn. She smiled at Finn, but yet inside she was breaking, because she wanted Rachel. No one but Rachel. And she was so unreachable it hurt. Quinn knew she would have to fight the feelings and continue to be with Finn, but yet inside all she could think of was Rachel's stunning face. She gave Finn a quick kiss then watched as he walked out of the door.

She climbed into her bed, dragging her covers over her face. _You're gay, Quinn Fabray. _Was all she could think, and that night, she didn't get much sleep to say the least. Because Rachel Berry stayed in her mind, and clawed its way into her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Same old tired, lonely place, walls of insincerity_

Rachel stared at the beautiful blonde in the bathroom as she fixed her hair. She pulled it up in a perfect bun, and Rachel stared at her, just for a while. She was astounded by Quinn's beauty. Those hazel coloured eyes, the flawless, flowing blond hairs, and the way the cheerleader uniform fitted her body sent chills down Rachel's spine. She walked over to Quinn at the sink, who was applying mascara. Quinn dropped the mascara and turned to Rachel, and all Rachel could do was stare at those lips. She wanted to kiss them more than anything. So, she did. She pulled in, and kissed Quinn on the lips. It was perfect, flawless, and…and…and

"Quit staring at me, you freak." Rachel came back to life, and found those beautiful hazel eyes staring down at her. Oh god, the kiss wasn't real. Why couldn't the kiss have been real? _Rachel Berry, you are so in love with Quinn Fabray, _she told herself.

"Go away and stop staring at me!" Quinn screamed at her, and grabbed her makeup bag and ran out. Rachel turned around to see the door swinging, and Quinn slumped near the bathroom with tears rolling down her eyes. _Did she love her too? _Rachel shook her head. Someone as stunning, beautiful and flawless as Quinn could never love her. Could she?

Quinn was tired of Cheerios. She'd been at it for the best part of an hour and still Rachel Berry wouldn't exit her mind. The way she looked at her in the bathroom… could she love her too? _Quinn Fabray, you do not love her! You love Finn! _But her heart pleaded for Rachel, it pleaded for the brunette to love her.

"Quinn, get back to practising!" Sue bellowed, making Quinn jump. She swallowed her drink and walked back over to the mat, wanting to do nothing but crawl into Rachel's arms. She imagined herself cheerleading for Rachel, as she slipped out of her Cheerios uniform and Rachel helped her undress, and then they- Quinn found herself on the floor of the mat, with what felt like a thousand eyes watching her.

"Quinn, you ok?" Santana was leaned over her with a watchful eye, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I need some air." She replied, the thousands of eyes still watching her. She needed to get out. What if they knew? What if they'd seen her staring at Rachel? Oh god, oh god… Her head was spinning, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Is that what love did to you? _Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry_ was all that was in her mind. She wanted to scream, to tell someone to help her, yet words failed her. The room spun, and all she could hear was voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Had she passed out?

"Quinn, Quinn? Please wake up!" It was Rachel. That velvety, often over the top voice was whispering in her ear. She wanted to reply, to tell her that she was fine and didn't need her help, but her mouth refused to open. Soft lips pushed on hers, and she felt the tears fall from their face. Did Rachel just kiss her? She tried to open her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. But to her dismay, she found Finn hunched over her, smiling.

"Guys! She's awake!" Finn exclaimed, as if everyone was not already crowded around her.

"Hey Quinn! Nice nap?" Brittany asked, and Quinn rolled her eyes. She loved Britt, but sometimes she was so ditsy. She tried to speak, but Finn quickly shushed her.

"It's too soon for you to talk, Quinn." He said. How did he know what was best for her? She wanted to talk, but to be honest she was scared of the words that could fall out of her mouth. What if her head was still messed up and she said something about Rachel? So, even though it frustrated her to not talk, it was for the best.

"Is she going to be okay?" She heard Rachel call. Quinn searched for her through the crowd of people, yet couldn't see her. Finn turned around and there stood Rachel with tears in her eyes. Had she been crying, because she was that worried about Quinn? But wait, why was she behind Finn? Quinn's head started spinning, and she lay back down as Finn put a icepack to her head. _Too many questions, _she thought.

"Just stay still Quinn, it's ok. Take it easy." Finn said. Quinn rolled her eyes. She'd just fainted, wasn't it pretty obvious she needed to take it easy?

"I'm fine." She muttered, as her mouth could only manage a whisper. Her eyes caught Rachel and for a moment, they had eyes for only each other. But after a few seconds, Rachel averted her gaze and turned her attention to Finn. Something had definitely gone on between them. Quinn was surprised to find she didn't care, even though her blood should be boiling. Maybe it would be a get out of jail free card. She didn't love Finn, so it would work out, right?

"Can you stand up?" Sue asked, behaving quite compassionately. Quinn guessed it was just because if she didn't have Quinn, then the whole routine would go kaput. Or maybe she really did care, who knows. At the moment, Quinn couldn't care less. All she could see was Rachel who seemed more worried than anyone else.

"Should we take her to hospital?" Lexi, one of the Cheerios, asked. Sue shook her head and walked over.

"There's nothing they can do to help her. Sit her up and take her home. Don't leave her until you're sure she's fine." She said, putting a reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder. The gesture felt weird to Quinn, and Sue seemed to sense that as her hand dropped. Rachel stepped out from the crowd.

"I'll take her home, Finn can stay with her. Or both of us." Rachel seemed hesitant, but she wanted to make sure Quinn was OK without having to ask anyone. If she just volunteered to help Finn, she could check how she was without anyone expecting anything. Quinn shook her head. If Rachel came to her house, there'd be no escaping her and those brown eyes. She didn't trust herself.

"Finn can take me home." She muttered, hanging her head. She wanted nothing more than Rachel in her home and, hell yes, in her bed. How did gay sex even work? Quinn was pretty sure if she was with a naked Rachel she'd figure it out, wouldn't want to waste any time. _Focus, Quinn Fabray. _

"Rachel's right. You both go, two heads is better than one." Quinn hated Sue within a moment. _What am I going to do? Oh god, why can't I still be knocked out? _It was an odd request, but at that moment in time Quinn would've preferred anything. Finn and Rachel nodded, and Quinn would swear she saw them holding hands, if only for a moment. _He's so dead, _she thought. Wait, that was slightly hypocritical. _Puck. _Oh shit. He hadn't worn a condom. Could you pass out by being pregnant? Of course you could. _Shit, shit, shit. _Quinn hung her head low as she was pulled up. Her legs wobbled after being on the floor for so long, and Rachel caught her as she almost fell. Once again, they caught each other's eyes. Rachel had just touched her. She wanted to scream at her, to hate her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Finn grabbed her arm and put it around his neck, and signalled for Rachel to do the same. They hoisted her up slightly, and then walked to her car.

"How you feeling, Quinn?" Finn asked. Quinn pretended she couldn't speak, because all she could do was stare at Rachel. God, she was gorgeous. How could one human being be so perfect?

Rachel pulled her eyes away, because she felt if she stared anymore then Quinn would freak out. But she'd been glancing at her all day, did it mean something? It couldn't, Quinn was too perfect for her. She'd only kissed Finn to get her mind off Quinn, but now she realised how much that would hurt her. When Rachel heard Quinn had fainted, she had been crying. Crying because Finn was only second best, and all she wanted was Quinn. Rachel sat in the back of the car with Quinn, keeping an eye on her. She seemed to be fighting sleep.

"It's OK, Quinn. Go to sleep." She assured the blonde.

"No. I need to do something when I get home. I need to stay awake." Her eyes had almost become bigger, and all Rachel could do was give a worried nod. Something was up, Rachel could tell.

"How is she?" Finn asked from the driver's seat, looking in the mirror.

"I'm feeling better." Quinn replied, flickering her eyelids.

"Good." Finn pulled up to Quinn's house, and opened the door for her. Judy noticed them through the window and opened the door.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Judy asked, noticing Quinn's slumped stature.

"She fainted, we need to lay here down." Rachel answered, and Judy helped her hold Quinn through the door. Quinn flopped onto the sofa, ready to fall into a deep sleep, and then remembered. She needed to tell someone, but yet the only person she could tell was… Rachel. And she'd rather die than tell her. Everyone was still crowded round her, and she knew the only option was sleep. Within seconds, tiredness overtook her.

"She's asleep, I'll stay with her. I think you, Finn, should go home. Judy, how about you make some dinner or grab something to eat? You must be hungry." Rachel acted as if she cared for anyone else but truthfully, she just wanted to be alone with Quinn.

"If she wakes up, call me." Finn said, and gave Rachel a quick hug as he left. He softly kissed Quinn on the lips, waved goodbye to Judy, then left.

"How about you stay for dinner? Quinn will be delighted to see you when she wakes up." Judy smiled, unaware that her and Quinn were supposed to hate each other.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. You see, we fell out a few days ago. But I wanted to help her, but I don't think she'll be too happy to know I've stayed." Rachel wanted to stay. She wanted to get to know her crush's mum, but they would never be together so what would it matter?

"Oh, OK then. But still let me cook you something. Come through to the kitchen if she wakes up." Judy walked through to the kitchen, and Rachel sat down on the sofa near Quinn's feet, being careful not to sit on her feet.

"You know, Quinn, I think we're both misunderstood. You're the popular girl so of course you're supposed to make fun of me, the geeky drama queen, but you're so much more than that. You could be so much more than that. I just hope you realize that." Rachel stood up, and made sure Judy was out of the room. She quickly planted a kiss on Quinn's forehead, and found it so hard to not carry down to her lips. When she pulled away, she found Quinn's brown eyes staring at her.

"Quinn." Rachel said, shocked. What had she done? Had she messed everything up? But instead of hitting her or telling her to get out, Quinn pulled her face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. And god, it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face_

The next day, everything returned back to normal. Well, almost everything.

"Don't come near me ever again." Quinn shouted at Rachel in the bathroom. Rachel turned her head round to meet Quinn's hazel eyes, and gave her a confused look. She wanted to ask her so many questions, but her head was still trapped in last night when the blonde kissed her.

"You're the one who kissed me!" Rachel insisted, not wanting to lose Quinn. Now that she had tasted her lips once, she wanted more. So much more that she got wet just thinking about it.

"Don't come near me, you, you, you…" Quinn paused, and tears started streaming from her face. She pulled her head away to make sure Rachel didn't see her, but she did.

"Is kissing me really that bad?" Rachel asked, confused. She thought it would be awesome to kiss herself, so she couldn't imagine what it would be like for Quinn. _Stop thinking about yourself, Rachel!_

"Just go away, please." Quinn said, refusing to look at Rachel. Why was it so hard to accept she loved her? Because she didn't want to, that's why. Because every time she looked at Rachel's brown eyes she broke, and all she wanted to do was crawl into her arms.

"I don't understand you, Quinn. Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel asked, walking over to Quinn. She awkwardly put her hand on her shoulder, but Quinn shook it off.

"Because…because." Quinn started crying again, wiping her tears away before they fell. Rachel handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes, and she eventually turned around to look at Rachel.

"Well? What is it?" Rachel's voice had started rising. Since she had seen the blonde bombshell walk down the hallway like she owned it, she'd been smitten. And all she wanted was to be wrapped in her arms, never to let go.

"Because I love you!" Quinn shouted, the tears now coming thick and fast.

"It hurts so much, I want to be with you more than anything…" Rachel wrapped her arms around her, something she had wanted to do for so long. She knew she could spend eternity in her arms. Quinn stopped crying, and instead started smiling. It was what she had wanted for so long.

"Kiss me."

"You don't need to ask."

Quinn started by kissing her neck, and Rachel's head spurred. Those lips felt so soft and pure on her skin. It was then that the door swung open, and Quinn pulled away. The girl ran into the toilet, knowing she'd interrupted something.

"Meet me near yours after school." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ears, her body on fire after Quinn's lips had touched her neck. Quinn nodded, then they both left the bathroom. Just two hours until Rachel could do whatever she wanted to Quinn. Oh god, she was going to have the best day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_All I can say it was enchanting to meet you_

Quinn walked through the halls of the school like she owned it once again, and all because of Rachel Berry. The geeky, adorable, fucking gorgeous girl that she wanted to be with forever. She walked past the glee club, and heard the voice of an angel. And within an instant, she knew who the voice belonged to. Rachel Berry. She peeked her head through the door, careful not to let anyone notice her. Whilst Rachel was singing she turned around and noticed Quinn, and smiled at her. Rachel found it so hard to pull her eyes off her, but she didn't want anyone to know yet. She tilted her head back and stayed behind the door, pretending to wait for Finn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, and Quinn gulped. She'd have to tell him sometime, even though Rachel would be pissed off.

"I have to tell you something, Finn."

"What is it? What's the matter?"

Quinn readied herself before replying, the tears had already started falling.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours." That, of course, was a lie. She and Finn hadn't had sex before, but she'd had sex with Puck. Stupid Puck, he said he'd taken care of protection.

"What? But we never…"

"The hottub, remember? The doctor said it's the perfect temperature for sperm, that it makes it swim faster or something, I don't know."

"Are you getting rid of it?"

"I can't." Quinn's head fell, and she cried into Finn's shoulder. She noticed Rachel walking out and gave her a little wink. Rachel smiled back, but carried on walking as if nothing had happened. She needed to get home, to be with Rachel. She pulled her head of Finn's shoulder, and looked up at him. Seeing Rachel had made most of the tears disappear.

"I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow." She left without a goodbye, running out of the school doors. She just wanted to see Rachel, to cry as Rachel held her. She'd come to admit it now. She was gay, but when would she admit that to everyone else? Only time would tell it seemed. She walked home, not realising she was skipping. For _Rachel. _When she got home, after what felt like an eternity, she couldn't see Rachel anywhere. _She's blown me off. That bitch has blown me off. _The tears threatened to come again, but she wiped them away. She opened the door and was met by a beautiful smiling brunette.

"Your mum let me in. She said that I seemed like a good enough girl and asked if I'd watch over her house whilst she went out." Quinn's heart almost leapt out of her chest, it was pounding so much. Of course she hadn't ditched her. Quinn had always been too quick to judge people.

"So we can do whatever we want." Quinn replied, almost feeling like a stranger in her own house.

"Basically. Yeah." Rachel answered. Quinn pulled her arms around Rachel's neck, and kissed her. She had been waiting for those lips pushed against hers all day. Rachel kissed her back, and slipped her tongue in. Quinn's body wanted more, so much more. So she pulled her lips off of Rachel's, and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Are you ready for all of this?" Rachel asked, as Quinn climbed on top of her.

"I've wanted you since I met you, my body is on fire. Don't push me away, please." The tears started falling down Quinn's face, and even though she tried to disguise them Rachel still saw them.

"What's the matter, _baby?" _Quinn's tears stopped when she heard the last word. Rachel whispered it, seeming hesitant to say the word.

"I'm pregnant, Rachel. I'm pregnant and it's not Finn's and I don't know what to do." She cried into Rachel's arms, and Rachel held her tight. It felt so much more comforting than Finn holding her.

"So then who's is it?"

"It's Puck's." Quinn didn't know why she felt she could tell Rachel all of this. She could easily tell her her entire life story and not bat an eyelid. Everything felt easier, safer with Rachel around.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay then. So should we-?" Rachel was interrupted by Quinn's lips being pressed against hers, and in an instant they both forgot every single one of their worries. Quinn started kissing Rachel's neck, softly at first. Then she started kissing her neck harder, slowly creeping up to her lips again.

"How have I lived so long without this?" Rachel wondered, not meaning it to be said out loud. Quinn giggled, thinking the same thing. When Quinn stopped, Rachel pushed her off.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked, rubbing her neck.

"It's my turn now. Get on the sofa." Quinn obeyed, and lay on the sofa. Rachel clambered on top of her, and watched the blonde as she pushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful in every single way. Rachel kissed her neck first, almost dribbling. She placed her hands on Quinn's face, caressing it. She planted many kisses on her neck, then working up to her lips. A bang was heard, and Quinn's mother appeared in the doorway, looking shell-shocked.

"Mum, hi." Quinn smiled, sitting up. Rachel scooted over to the other pillow, and smiled sweetly at Judy.

"What were you just doing, Miss Fabray?" Judy asked, shutting the door.

"Mum, please. It wasn't what you think, it was just kissing." Quinn's head started to spur, and all Quinn could think is that she couldn't have anyone else know. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

"I'm not going to judge you Quinnie."

"You wanna bet?" Quinn gulped. It seemed like the best time to tell her mother, when she already seemed quite pissed off.

"I'm pregnant, mum." Quinn whispered it, and her head was tilted down. Judy didn't speak for a moment. She seemed quite calm, actually. But then it all came out.

"How could you be so stupid, Quinn? How could my darling little baby girl do this?" Judy screamed at Quinn, and Quinn hung her head. She didn't have anything to say, and Rachel wasn't really helping.

"Leave this house, Quinn. Just leave." Judy couldn't even look at her, and that made Quinn want to cry. The fact that her own mother couldn't look at her made her so ashamed.

"But mum, where will I-."

"Just go, now. Please." Quinn stepped of the sofa, and Rachel did the same. Quinn went over to hug Judy, but she pushed her off.

"Mum, please." Quinn sobbed, giving it one last chance. This time, Judy didn't say anything. Instead, she just shook her off. Quinn waved goodbye as she neared the door, not even trying to wipe her tears now.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs Fabray." Rachel said, and it made Quinn smile. She was just so adorable. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, and they walked out together.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Come stay at mine, Quinn." Rachel smiled, pushing a strand of hair from Quinn's face.

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn linked her arm with Rachel as she walked her to her house. Living with Rachel should be fun, but explaining it to Finn may be tough. It was just a never ending spiral of _what should I do's? _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I hope you guys like this chapter but please review and such to give me a reason to write it. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

Living with Rachel had been slightly weird at first, as her house was so full of music. Quinn was starting to fall in love with her dads; they made her feel so at home. She had to sleep in a separate room to Rachel, which she could deal with, but sometimes she just wanted to lay with her. Every time they woke up in the morning and met each other's eyes, even with messy hair and no makeup, Quinn still felt as if it was the first time she had met the stunning brunette.

"Your butt's showing." Quinn flirtatiously whispered as she walked past Rachel in the hallway, whom replied with a grin, tugging up her knickers.

"I wasn't complaining." Quinn grinned, smacking Rachel's ass.

"I wanna tell my dad's about us." Rachel said quietly, hanging her head low.

"Whenever you're ready babe." Quinn said, pulling on her trousers.

"I am ready. Hey, then maybe they'll let us sleep in the same room." Rachel winked, buttoning her top.

"Doubt it." Quinn laughed, walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Rachel leaned on the door, watching her.

"What are you doing, stalker?" Quinn asked, spitting out her toothpaste.

"Watching the beauty that is Quinn Fabray. You know, when I'm famous, I think you could be my understudy." Rachel grinned, tilting her head up.

"Understudy? I bet I could become a star." Quinn teased, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Well, you're already my star. Wouldn't want you to be anyone else's." Rachel smiled, grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Oh babe, you're so corny." Quinn giggled, pulling Rachel closer. They kissed for about five minutes, not moving their lips until they heard someone come up the stairs.

"My body's on fire." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she walked into her room. Rachel couldn't stop staring at her ass as she exited, and couldn't resist giving it a little spank.

"Now we're even." Rachel smiled, grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn went to let go when Hiram walked out, but Rachel stopped her. She walked over to her father, not letting go of Quinn's hand.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, princess? Hurry up, you're going to be late for school."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand tighter, and held their entwined hands together up to show her father. At that moment, Leroy walked out and smiled at Quinn before giving Rachel a kiss goodbye. Hiram and Leroy gave a long, lingering kiss before finally parting when Rachel tapped Hiram on the shoulder.

"You were saying, princess?" Hiram said as his husband left, giving him a quick hug.

"I'm in love with Quinn daddy. And she's everything I want." Rachel said, still not letting go of Quinn's hand. Quinn stood there strong, and Hiram admired that. That she didn't try and hide herself from him. He knew from that moment that his daughter was going to marry this girl.

"So, are you bisexual or lesbian?" Hiram asked, clearing his throat. He had known something was going on between Rachel & Quinn for weeks, the flirty eye contacts make it completely obvious.

"Bisexual." Rachel replied, giving Quinn a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, if you hurt her then you're in some deep trouble. But you seem nice enough. Come on, I'll drive you to school otherwise you'll be late." Hiram said, leading the girls down the stairs.

"Are we going to tell anyone at school?" Quinn asked in the car, still not letting go of Rachel's hand.

"What about Finn?" Rachel asked, whispering it so Hiram didn't hear.

"Well, he still thinks I'm carrying his baby he's not going to let me go Rachel."

"Then tell him the truth."

"I can't. You know I can't." Quinn said, tilting her head down.

"But then we can't be together in public. Is that what you want?"

"I'll get kicked off the Cheerios!" Quinn shouted, tears threatening to make an appearance.

"So is your popularity more important to you than us?" Rachel asked, dreading the answer.

"We're here, girls." Hiram invaded awkwardly, giving Rachel a quick kiss. Whatever happened they'd sort it out eventually, he was sure of it. Teenage girls always had problems, didn't they?

"So we're not going to be together?" Rachel whispered as they walked in the hallways.

"Yes, we are just not publicly." Quinn snarled, not looking at Rachel.

"I knew you'd do this to me! Your popularity turns you into someone you're not. I don't know you in school, I only know you when I have you alone." Rachel said, wiping tears away.

"Everyone's staring. Just go away." Quinn said threateningly, making Rachel jump.

"Fine. But we're done." Rachel said, running away. The tears were falling now, thick and fast. How could she have been so stupid? She glanced at Quinn for one last time, but the girl who met her eyes she didn't know anymore. She wanted her Quinn back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Across the room your silhouette__,__ starts to make its way to me_

"Hey Finn." Quinn smiled, trying to get Rachel out of her head. It felt like the first time she talked to her all over again.

"Hey, Quinn. Should you be here? I mean, is the baby OK so far?" Finn asked awkwardly, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"I have to tell you something, Finn." Quinn said, already worrying. If anyone found out that she had cheated on Finn, and was pregnant, she'd be socially ruined. Her reputation as a Christian and a Cheerio, the girl who every guy wanted to date, would be gone. All for one stupid mistake.

"What is it? Oh god, is the baby dead?" Finn said, instinctively putting his hand to Quinn's stomach.

"It's not yours, Finn."

"What? Then who's is it?"

"It's Puck's. I'm so sorry." Finn had already blanked out by this time, not believing what he had heard. Not only had his girlfriend betrayed him, but so had his best friend.

"I'm done with you!" Finn shouted, beginning to realise the world around him once more.

"Please, Finn." Quinn said, and she expected tears to come, she really did but they didn't. She just wanted Rachel, and only Rachel.

"By the way, I kissed Rachel." Finn said, then turning to walk away. Now the tears came, falling down like hail. She betrayed her, when Quinn had been thinking that they could come out at school now Finn and she had broken up. She didn't want popularity, she wanted Rachel.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you." Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's arm. Quinn looked behind her, wondering where the brunette had come from. Sometimes, she could be as invisible as a ghost. Quinn pulled her arm from Rachel's grip, not wanting to even look at her.

"Guess what? I told Finn, and he broke up with me." Quinn said, still refusing to even glance at Rachel.

"That's great! I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"I know, Rachel." Quinn said, now glaring at Rachel. She wanted her to know how much she had hurt her.

"What?" Rachel seemed clueless, as innocent as a little puppy. It almost made Quinn feel guilty for being mad at her. But she refused to feel guilty.

"You kissed Finn." In that instant, Rachel hung her head, but was quick to jump to her own defence when she couldn't even look at Quinn.

"It was before anything happened between us."

"You still shoved your tongue down my boyfriend's throat."

"Yeah, and you've kissed me and had sex with Puck." Rachel said, feeling bolder now.

"Yeah well, I'm paying for it aren't I?" Quinn said, trying not to get turned on by angry Rachel. But it was really hard.

"And you think I'm not? I want to be with you Quinn!" Rachel shouted, causing everyone in the hallway to turn around and stare.

"Rachel, stop. People are staring."

"Well then let them stare. I'm in love with Quinn Fabray, and I don't give a fuck who knows!" Rachel shouted, expecting Quinn to shush her. Instead, she surprised her by pushing her lips onto Rachel's, sending shivers down her spine. Everyone was staring now, many people were confused. Mutters filled the hallway, some negative, some positive. Quinn pulled away, only to whisper into Rachel's ear. "People are always gonna talk." She said. Rachel smiled, and pulled the blonde closer to her.

"Oh my god, is that Quinn? Rachel you should've said something." Kurt appeared behind Rachel, his eyes wide in shock. _Who's this guy? _Quinn mouthed to Rachel, her eyes not moving off of her.

"This is Kurt. Yes well, it was a private thing. We weren't ready." Rachel started, reaching for Quinn's hand. "But now we are." They both simultaneously turned their heads and smiled at each other, the smile that meant nothing to anyone else besides the other. Rachel laughed, knowing what Quinn was saying just with a smile. It was like they were telepathic.

"I'm not sure to find this cute or be freaked out." Kurt said, putting a protective arm over Rachel. "But I'm happy for you guys." Kurt moved his arm off Rachel's shoulder when Quinn glared at him, and Rachel frowned.

"Quinn he's-"

"I know."

"Then why so protective?"

"Because we have been dating for two months. I'm aloud to be the over protective girlfriend now." Quinn giggled, grabbing Kurt's arm and slinging it back over Rachel's shoulder. Then she walked round to the other side of Rachel, and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Just call us the gay squad." Rachel grinned, flicking her eyes back and forth between the two, but always seeming to end on Rachel.

"Maybe we should ask Brittany and Santana to join." Quinn muttered under her breath, seeing the pair with their pinkies entwined. Rachel whispered something in Quinn's ear, making her giggle.

"What is it? If you two are being dirty I'm leaving!" Kurt said, not realising he knew Rachel better than he thought he did. Rachel and Quinn shook their head in unison, and Kurt decided not to ask anymore. It was easier that way.

"Quinn, why don't you join Glee club?" Kurt asked Quinn, seemingly out of the blue.

"I'll ask Sue if I can. That means I get to spend more time with my girl." Quinn smiled, taking her hand off Rachel's shoulder and grabbing her hand. _Everything is perfect, _Rachel thought. But something would come up and trip them up, and that thought lingered in her mind throughout the day.


End file.
